De mi propiedad
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Cuando uno se siente unido a otra persona es inevitable que en algun momento la sientas... de tu propiedad.- Azula x Ty lee [lemón]


_-Vaya! viste que chica mas flexible? No puedo creerlo!_

_-Ni en mis sueños mas locos podria hacer algo asi haha_

_-Wau! me pregunto para que le servirá tanta flexibilidad fuera de la carpa._

_-No solo es muy buena en las acrobacias tambien es muy bella, ¿tendrá novio?_

Desde comentarios amistosos y fascinados a las perversiones mas grandes que uno podría imaginar, era lo que Azula , la dueña del circo "dragón dorado" , escuchaba acerca de su acto final.

Y es que la joven que realizaba las acrobacias con mucha facilidad y pasión en la cuerda floja era también, la chica que tenia su corazón cautivado.

Azula no era una persona blanda y demostrativa, pero la llegada de Ty lee a su circo había dado un giro a todo lo que ella conocía e incluso, a su personalidad misma.

Había descubierto que podía ser dulce y romántica, al mismo tiempo que ,inesperadamente, se había enamorado de la joven acróbata.

Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada de los idiotas que veían a la chica que le gustaba con lujuria.

La única con el derecho de verla de esa manera , era ella.

La única con el derecho de tocarla y hacerla suspirar era ella.

Ty lee .. era suya y se lo demostraría.

- Azula?. Ah!, ahi estas! viste mi acto?, ¿qué crees? me salio genial ,verdad?- ty lee le sonrió con entusiasmo pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su compañera, su sonrisa se borró.-¿pasa algo malo..?

-Ven conmigo.- Y de pronto se veía arrastrada por ella hacia el bosque.

-Ey! Azula, espera!. Hacia a donde vamos? ¿a donde me llevas?- Nada. Simplemente, seguía siendo tirada por ella hacia algun lugar en medio del bosque.

Temblo con algo de temor.

Nunca se sabía lo que se podia encontrar en el bosque.

-Aquí.- miró a su amiga con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-

-Aquí? - miró a su alrededor, lo único que veía en ese lugar eran arbustos y más arbustos.- pero si aquí no hay...

Y entonces, Azula aparto un par de arbustos dejando al descubierto un hermoso manantial de agua cristalina ,cubierta por la plateada luz de luna.

Se quedó sin aliento ante tanta belleza. Era como presenciar alguna escena mística como en los cuentos de hadas.

-Vaya...- dijo acercándose al lugar.- ..es .. precioso.

-Lo sé. Lo encontré aquí mientras buscaba alimento para los caballos.- la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y empezó a pegar pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Kyaaa! es tan bonito! ¿podemos nadar aquí?- le dijo mirándola con el brillo de la emoción en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, sólo yo conocía el paradero de este lugar y ahora... tú también.-

Ty lee respiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire, suspirando.

-Es casi como un cuadro, no quisiera tocarlo por miedo a que se arruinara.- pero nadie le respondia.- Azula..?- dijo volteando a ver a su lado, sin encontrarse con nadie. Hasta que...

..un rayo de color blaquecino y cabello azabache pasaron junto a ella, seguido del sonido del "splash"

-suspiro- Esta deliciosa.. Apresurate Ty! ..te gustará.- la miró.

Se había equivocado terriblemente.

El cuadro podía mejorar y sin duda, ahora si ..quitaba el aliento.

Observó la figura de Azula parada en medio del agua, con las gotas callendo por su cuerpo esbelto cubierto tan solo por la ropa interior blanca y brillando como si fuera etérea, por la luz de la luna sobre sí misma.

Tragó con dificultad y suspiró.

Esa mujer de la misma edad que ella y mucho más madura , la tenía en el limbo.

Había descubierto en ella la calidez de un hogar que nunca había tenido y la dulzura de una persona que en verdad la valoraba.

Un escalosfrio la hizo estremecerse y descubrió a su lado, a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

- ¿por qué tan pensativa..?- decía mientras le acariciaba el brazo, con suavidad..dejando un camino húmedo a su paso.

-L-lo siento, es sólo que... pensaba en tí.- azula abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida.

- En mi..?- Ty lee asintió.

- Es que.. desde que soy parte del circo y estoy a tu lado, puedo decir ,sinceramente, que al fin.. tengo un hogar.

Azula sonrió y la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Ella olía a fresas y tentada por la dulce fragancia, dejó que su lengua recorriera la curva de cuello, saboreándola.

-A..azula.. n-no hagas e-eso..- la sintió temblar en sus brazos deshizo el abrazo sólo para recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y llegar a sus senos.

Sopló sobre la zona húmeda de su cuello y dejó que su nariza acariciara el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta? -

-S-si pero...-

-Entonces déjame complacerte, Ty..- le dijo estrujando sus senos con delicadeza, provocando un gemido de su parte.

Ty lee mordió su labio inferior y llevó sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre las de Azula, que estrujaban sus senos.

Quería más.

Podía sentir el dulce calor que abrazaba su bajo vientre.

Dejó que Azula le quitara la parte superior de su uniforme rosa, dejándo al descubierto su brazier.

-Alguien es fanática del rosa..- canturreó Azula, retirando con cuidado su sostén y dejándo al descubierto sus senos.- eres preciosa.- le dijo al oido.

-Azula..- no pudo continuar porque unas suaves manos acariciaban sus senos, estrujándolos y jugueteando con sus pezones.- mmm..- ronroneó de gusto.

-Mira nada más... veo que te gustan mis atenciones- dijo dejando que una de sus manos se ocupara de un seno y recorriendo con la otra su estómago plano y esbelto, hasta detenerse en el borde de los pantalones.

Dejó que su dedo pulgar recorriera el borde del elástico , tirándo de el hacia abajo cada vez.

Ty lee decidió que si estaban en eso juntas sería aún mas emocionante por lo que giró su rostro y con ambas manos tomó el de Azula, atrayéndola hacia sus labios y besándola.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior y luego el superior, provocándo que jadeara.

Sonrió y continuó, dejando que su lengua recorriera la linea divisoria de sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para invadir su boca. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Azula se abrió para ella y le dió paso libre a su lengua... que gustosa recorrió sus mejillas internas, sus dientes y finalmente, jugueteó con su lengua.

Azula suspiraba y sin dejar de atender a los senos de Ty lee con una sola mano, adentró la otra en sus pantaloncillos acercándose a su intimidad.

Podía sentir la humedad de su ropa interior, por lo que aún pendiente del beso empezó a hacer pequeños circulos alrededor de su sexo con un dedo.

Ty lee gimió y su cuerpo se sumió en una danza propia, arqueándose con ansias hacia la mano de Azula.

Rompió el beso y jadeo, respirando con dificultad y mirando a los ojos de Azula.

- Más...-

-Con gusto..- dijo ella mientras adentraba la mano en la ropa interior de Ty lee, e introducía un dedo en su interior haciéndola gemir.

Empujó hacia adentro y volvió a salir, en una secuencia repetida y acelerada, dejando que su humedad se deslizara por su dedo.

Ty lee arqueaba su cuerpo acompañando las embestidas de la mano de azula, buscando liberar el nudo que apretaba cada vez más en su interior. Podía sentir que estaba cerca.. sólo un poco más..

-Ah..mmm..- Azula la beso con desespero y acarició su lengua con la de ella, tratando de apaciguar el deseo en su interior, aún empujando en su interior.

-Mmm!..- y entonces, se alejó de ella... dejándola con deseo de más.

-No!.. faltaba poco ¿ por que te alejas? - le reprochó Ty lee.

Ella sólo le sonrió y se apresuró a colocarse de frente a ella para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Tan pronto la lengua de Azula recorría con gusto su pezon, Ty lee suspiró gustosa.. acariciando los cabellos azabaches.

Recorrió sus cabellos ondulados con los dedos. Habían crecido mucho desde que ella entrara al circo y eso, acrecentaba la belleza de Azula.

Gimió al sentir el suave mordisco que ella le había dado a la carne suave de su seno.

-Ty.. me pones como un tren, cielo.- le dijo Azula y su corazón dió un vuelco, al sentir sus labios y lengua recorriendo de repente la piel de su cuello.

Ty lee se abrazó a azula ,enredando una de sus piernas a su cadera ... apretándola contra sí. Se apresuró a recorrer su espalda con las manos y tirar de su ropa, para que la ayudara a deshacerse de su camisa.

No pasó más de un minuto para que la camisa y el sostén de Azula quedaran perdidos en algún lugar del suelo. Ty lee aprovechó la situación para acariciar sus senos y besar su cuello, apretándola contra sí con su pierna.

Azula suspiró y se dejó hacer, entregándose a las caricias de la castaña. Se limitó a soltarle el cabello y acariciar su brazo.

Ambas habían perdido la noción del tiempo y buscando comodidad, utilizaron una zona acolchonada por el pasto para acostarse.

Ty lee se encargó de darle atención al cuerpo de Azula, repartiendo besos sobre su piel blanca: recorrió sus senos y se perdió en un húmedo camino hasta llegar a su ombligo. Allí dejó que su lengua jugueteara en el borde del mismo y mordisqueó la piel sensible de su bajo vientre. Sin dejar sus manos quietas, se dedicó a acariciar sus piernas, llegando hasta su ingle y disfrutando de las elevaciones que hacían las caderas de Azula ,al sentir que ella se acercaba a su sexo.

Podía sentir el aroma a almiscle del centro de Azula y con la nariz se aventuró a acariciarla superficialmente allí.

-Ah! Ty..- una carcajada suave y ronca escapó de su garganta y se apresuró a quitarle las ultimas prendas que impedían que la viera ,completamente, desnuda.

-Y decias que yo soy preciosa?- le dijo mirandola con una sonrisa y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sin trampas, Ty. - Le dijo Azula señalando que ella aún estaba vestida de cadera para abajo.

-HAHA si, si...-

Una vez ambas ,completamente, desnudas .. Azula aprovechó la leve distracción de Ty lee, cambiando lugares y quedando ella nuevamente arriba.

-Terminemos con lo que dejé atras ¿quieres?- le dijo besándo su bajo vientre.

-Ajam...- oyó que decía la castaña perdida en el estupor de las sensaciones.

Se colocó cerca de su intimidad y con un dedo empezó a masajear su clitoris con dedicación. Tan pronto hubo empezado con sus caricias podía escuchar a la castaña gimiendo por lo bajo.

-Déjame.. déjame tocarte también- oyó que le decía la castaña.

Por lo que, colocándose de costado ambas a la misma altura se acariciaron mutuamente.

Ambas gemían y jadeaban, arqueando sus cuerpos ...buscando llegar a la cima de un orgasmo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Tanto Azula como ty lee, tenían parte su cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor de sus cuerpos.

-Estoy a punto...ah..- Ty lee miró azula y una idea vino a su mente.

Se apresuró a apartarse y mirarla.

-Acuestate boca arriba y separa un poco las piernas. - le dijo.

Tan pronto como vió que esta obedecía , se acercó a ella sentándose de una manera tal que su sexo rozara al de azula. Y, entonces, comenzó a cabalgarla sintiendo la fricción entre su clitoris y el de Azula.

No podía evitarlo y casi por inercia, se balanceaba aún más rápido ... permitiendo el roce más fuerte y las sensaciones mas intensas.

-Ahh..-

-Mmm.. Azula!-

-Ty..!-

Azula explotó y se arqueó sobre el suelo, sintiéndo a su cuerpo relajarse y el placer más exquisito. Ty lee por su parte gritó y dejó que las sensaciones placenteras recorrieran su cuerpo como el fuego.

Se miraron jadeantes y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso fué increíble..- dijo la castaña.

-Sí...- y tiró de la castaña hasta que quedara acostada sobre ella.- Lo cual significa que eres mía . Si lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ty lee sólo rió y asintió.

No es que lo dijera a los cuatro vientos, pero desde que había formado parte de aquella gran familia... se había sentida propiedad de Azula sin darse cuenta, realmente.

Que ella lo dijera la hacia sentirse conciente de eso.

Después de todo no podría quejarse...

No si habían mas noches como aquella después de todo.

**Ta chan! que dicen? que opinan? coments? ahhaha **

**Todo tuyo Vortex! no sé si te habrás desangrado pero prrrr fue exitante escribir esto haha x3 **

**Saludines! **


End file.
